harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Klapper/Nachträgliche Änderungen
Achtung: Dies ist eine Arbeitskopie des Artikels Nachträgliche Änderungen (26. Oktober 2009; 20:30). Die Autoren und die Versionsgeschichte sind dort zufinden. Nach Beenden der Arbeiten hier, werden die Änderungen manuell in den Artikel kopiert und diese Seite gelöscht. Band 1 * Die Zuschauerplätze am Quidditchspielfeld werden in den Erstausgaben und der Audioversion noch als Gerüste bezeichnet. In den folgenden Auflagen dann in Tribünen berichtigt.(HP1/Kap.10). * (HP1/Kap.11) Lee Jordan kommentiert das Spielgeschehen "Slytherin im Ballbesitz - Flint mit dem Quaffel - vorbei an Spinnet - vorbei an Bell - der Quaffel trifft ihn hart im Gesicht...". In den nachfolgenden Ausgaben richtig in Klatscher übersetzt (HP1/Kap. 11) *In den Erstauflagen sagt Hermine : wir haben noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit bis zum Mittagessen, wir sollten in die Bibliothek gehen". Als sie die Bibliothek verlassen gehen sie zum Abendessen. Später dann richtig in Mittagessen berichtigt (HP1/Kap. 12). * In den Erstausgaben heißt es "Professor Flitwick rief sie nacheinander in sein Klassenzimmer und ließ sich zeigen, ob sie einen Ananas-Stepptanz auf seinem Schreibtisch hinlegen konnten." Später besser in "Professor Flitwick rief sie nacheinander in sein Klassenzimmer und ließ sich zeigen, ob sie eine Ananas über einen Schreibtisch Stepp tanzen lassen konnten" (HP1/Kap.16). *Hermine will in den Übersetzungen der Erstausgaben die Teufelsschlingen, die Harry und Ron umschlingen verscheuchen. In den späteren Auflagen dann richtig in ...wie man sie umbringen kann.... übersetzt (HP1/Kap.16). * Professor Quirrell sagt: "Hab mir schon halb gedacht, dass ich Sie hier treffen würde, Potter".-- Später besser übersetzt in "Ich habe mich gefragt, ob ich Sie hier treffen würde, Potter"(HP1/Kap.17). * In den Erstausgaben erzählt Professor Quirrell Harry das Voldemort äußerst missvergnügt war ,als er den Stein der Weisen nicht stehlen konnte . In den späteren Auflagen besser in "Voldemort war höchst ungehalten" berichtigt (HP1/Kap.17). Band 2 * In den Erstausgaben rutscht Dudleys Hose in HP2/Kap.1 noch von "seinem schwabbeligen Bauch", in den späteren Ausgaben rutscht sie dem Original gemäß "über seinen fetten Hintern" . *In den ersten Auflagen hieß es noch: Wieder wehklagte Dobby laut. Später wurde die Übersetzung '' Dobby dissolved again into wails of gratitude'' korrigiert in "Dobby heulte vor Dankbarkeit auf". (HP/Kap.2). *Die schlampige Übersetzung: Harry sei zu groß, zu gut, um "verloren zu gehen" (im Original :He is too great, too good, to lose), wurde später in :"Er ist zu groß, zu gut, um zu verlieren" berichtigt (HP2/Kap2). *In den Erstauflagen soll ' Mrs Mason' die Geschichte von den amerikanischen Klempnern erzählen ( im Original : tell Petunia that very funny story about those American plumbers, Mr Mason, she’s been dying to hear ...), später wurde dem Original gemäß auch in der deutschen Ausgabe "Mr Mason" daraus. (HP2/Kap2). *Als eine Eule ins Wohnzimmer geflogen kommt, hat das zur Folge das Mrs Mason kreischend flieht. Im Original heißt es an dieser Stelle: Mrs Mason screamed like a banshee and ran from the house) zuerst wurde der Vergleich mit der hierzulande wenig bekannten Todesfee in der Übersetzung unterschlagen. In späteren Auflagen wurde sie dann doch originalgetreu eingefügt "Mrs Mason kreischte wie eine Todesfee und rannte aus dem Haus (HP2/Kap2). *In den Erstausgaben heißt es falsch: Die Worte blieben ihm im Halse stecken (im Original: '' Harry's mouth fell open as the full impact of what he was seeing hit him''). In späteren Auflagen verbessert: "Die Kinnlade fiel ihm herunter, als ihm klar wurde ..." (HP2/Kap3). *Als die Weasleys die Gitterstangen vor Harrys Fenster wegreißen, baumeln sie irgendwo: Im Original: the bars dangling a few feet above the ground.) in den ersten deutschen Ausgaben wurde mehr daraus, denn Harry sah "das Gitter''' einige Meter''' über dem Boden pendeln". In späteren Auflagen schrumpfte der Abstand zum Boden originalgetreu: Das Gitter pendelt nur noch gut einen Meter über dem Boden"(HP2/Kap.3). * Harry kletterte gerade auf das Fensterbrett, als Onkel Vernon gegen die offene Tür schlug. (Im Original: He was just scrambling back onto the chest of drawers). In späteren Auflagen richtig verbessert: "Er war gerade auf die Kommode gestiegen, als Onkel Vernon gegen die offene Tür schlug..(HP2/Kap23). * In den Erstausgaben umklammert Onkel Vernon ' beide Fußgelenke' von Harry, (im Original:the Weasleys gave a gigantic tug and Harry's leg slid out of Uncle Vernon's grasp). In späteren Ausgaben verbessert: "Er stürzte sich auf Harry und umklammerte sein Fußgelenk" (HP2/Kap.3). *Percys''' Eule''' (im Original'' Owl'' ) Hermes, wird in den ersten Buchauflagen und der Hörbuch-Ausgabe noch falsch mit Uhu Hermes übersetzt. Dieser Übersetzungsfehler ist in den späteren Buch-Ausgaben korrigiert worden (HP 2/Kap. 3). *In den ersten Auflagen verwechselt der Übersetzer Fred und George. "'Mensch bin ich müde', gähnte''' Fred'." (Im Original: ''Blamey, I'm tired" yawned George ). In den nachfolgenden Auflagen richtig in" George" berichtigt. (HP2/Kap3). *Mrs Weasley bezeichnet den Ford Anglia in der Hörbuch-Ausgabe und den Erstauflagen als''' verkorkster Wagen'(im Original: ''wretched car), in den späteren Ausgaben in Klapperkiste verbessert(HP2/Kap.3). * In den ersten Auflagen fragt Mr. Weasley Harry unter anderem nach Pflügen und wie die Muggel- Post funktioniert (im Original: asking him to explain how things like plugs and the postal service worked ) . Also fragt Mr. Weasley dem Original gemäß nicht nach Pflügen sondern nach Steckern. In den späteren Auflagen richtig in" Stecker" verbessert (HP2/Kap4). * Es wird nicht genau angegeben, wie Dobby den magischen Durchgang zum Gleis blockiert hat. In der deutschen Übersetzung erzählt Dobby, er habe danach seine Finger schienen müssen, was irreführenderweise darauf schließen lässt, dass er die Mauer manuell zusammengehalten hat. Diese Version wurde in den neueren Auflagen dem Original angepasst. Im Original erzählt der Hauself an dieser Stelle, danach habe er seine Finger bügeln (=''iron'') müssen, was auf seine anschließende schmerzhafte Selbstbestrafung hindeutet (HP 2/ Kap.10). *Ron muss während der Strafarbeit bei Filch (HP2/7) auch einen Schneckenspuckausbruch ...über einem ' Wappenschild'... wegputzen. In den ersten Auflagen wurde die Trophäe, die seinen Spuckausbruch abkriegte, falsch mit .. über einem Pokal... übersetzt. Im Kapitel (HP2/Kap. 13) spricht Ron von einer Medaille, die er im Rahmen seiner Strafarbeit bei Filch ungefähr (in den Erstausgaben 100 mal ) später 50 mal putzen musste. In den späteren Ausgaben wird die bespuckte Auszeichnung mit Schild übersetzt. *Der Titel des 13. Kapitel: Das streng geheime Tagebuch (im Original: The Very Secret Diary) lautete in den ersten Auflagen noch Der sehr geheime Taschenkalender. *In den Erstausgaben und der Hörbuch-Ausgabe heißt es, dass Myrte sich in ihrer ' üblichen Kabine' versteckt (She seemed to be hiding down her usual toilet). Später wurde die Stelle in .... versteckte sich in ihrer üblichen Kloschüssel verbessert. (HP 2/ Kap.13) * Der Hinweis auf das ins Klo der maulenden Myrte geworfene Tagebuch It's over there, it got washed out ist in den ersten Auflagen falsch mit es ist nass geworden wiedergegeben. In den späteren Ausgaben wurde es richtig mit ....es ist herausgespült worden... übersetzt (HP 2/ Kap.13) *''Tom Marvolo Riddle = T. M. Riddle'' heißt in den deutschen Ausgaben Tom Vorlost Riddle = T. V. Riddle, damit das Anagramm "ist Lord Voldemort" ins Deutsche übertragbar ist. In den deutschen Erstausgaben und in der Hörbuchversion wird noch die englische Version T.M'.Riddle angegeben. Später wurde der Name in T.'V. Riddle richtig verbessert.(HP2/13). *In den ersten Auflagen des Buches heißt es, dass Hermine Ende Februar die Krankenstation verlassen kann. Diese Zeitangabe wurde in den späteren Ausgaben richtiggestellt, Hermine konnte die Krankenstation Anfang Februar verlassen (HP2/ Kap.13) *Professor Lockhart sagt im Original über seinen Kollegen Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met. " Entrancing" wurde in den Erstausgaben irreführenderweise mit ... jemanden''' in Trance''' zaubern... übersetzt. Später wurde dieser Zauber zu einem ...Verzückungs-Zauber (HP2/Kap.13). *Als Harry durch das verzauberte Tagebuch in das Schulleiterbüro fällt, vermisst er in der sehr freien ersten deutschen Übersetzung einen Phönix und die surrenden Geräte. Im Original passt sich der Stil dem für Harry überraschenden Sturz an (No Fawkes the phoenix; no whirring silver contraptions). In späteren deutschen Auflagen wird das Überraschungsmoment im Stil übernommen ....kein Phönix ' Fawkes', keine surrenden silbernen Gerätschaften...(HP2/Kap.13). *In HP4/ Kap. 14 diskutieren Harry, Ron und Hermine über Hagrids Vorliebe für Monster und monsterähnliche Wesen, dabei fragt Ron Harry wie viele Monster dort wohl reinpassen, es ist eindeutig (this place= Hogwarts) gemeint, später dann richtig in ...passen hier rein... abgeändert(HP4/Kap.14). * Harrys Aussage, er könne Riddles dringenden Wunsch verstehen , lieber in Hogwarts zu bleiben, wurde später besser mit -ich mache ihm''' keinen Vorwurf', dass er lieber bleiben wollte--übersetzt (HP2/Kap.14). *Im Verlauf dieses Gespräches geht in den ersten Auflagen und der Hörbuchversion ein Satz verloren ''Ron bit his lip, then said tentatively, 'You met Hagrid down Knockturn Alley, didn't you Harry' - "Du hast Hagrid in der Nokturngasse getroffen, oder, Harry?" Später dann vollständig übersetzt-- "Ron biss sich auf die Lippe und sagte zögernd: "Du hast Hagrid in der Nockturngasse getroffen, oder, Harry?" *In den Erstausgabenund der Hörbuchversion wurde aus and the evening before Saturday's match ein... als er am Abend vor dem sonntäglichen Spiel..., später richtiggestellt in ...vor dem sonnabendlichen Spiel... (Sonnabend= Samstag)....(HP4/Kap14). * Der Satz Hermione looked aghast at the news wurde in den ersten Auflagen und der Hörbuchversion mit...mit offenem Mund lauschte sie den Neuigkeiten....wiedergegeben, später dann besser in ...Entsetzt lauschte sie den Neuigkeiten... korrigiert(HP2/Kap.14). * In den Erstauflagen und der Hörbuchversion heißt es --Was ist ihr klar geworden?' sagte Harry verwirrt. Immer noch''' wirbelte er umher''' und versuchte herauszufinden, woher die Stimme gekommen war.-- (im Original What does she understand?', said Harry distractedly, still looking around, trying to tell where the voice came from). ---In den späteren Auflagen richtig mit --...Immer noch ' blickte er umher' und versuchte herauszufinden, woher die Stimme gekommen war ...-- übersetzt (HP2/Kap.14). *Nachdem Hermine versteinert wurde, wollen Harry und Ron mit Hagrid sprechen, denn angeblich weiß Hagrid wie die Kammer geöffnet wird. Im Original heißt es '' I can't believe it's him this time, but if he set the monster loose last time he'll know how to get into the Chamber of Secrets,' and that's a start' diese Passage wurde in den Erstausgaben und der Hörbuchversion mit ..'.und dann sehen wir weiter''' übersetzt. In den späteren Ausgaben wird die Passage in.....und das ist schon mal ein Anfang... dem Original angepasst (HP2/Kap. 14). *In den ersten Ausgaben und der Hörbuchversion wird verschwiegen, dass der Zaubereiminister "klein und korpulent" ist. Diese Information ist in den späteren Auflagen eingefügt (HP2/Kap.14). *Noch eine Kleinigkeit die in den Erstausgaben und der Hörbuchversion fehlt..."In seinen (Dumbledores) Augen brannte ein Feuer"... später dann richtig gestellt ..."In seinen blauen Augen brannte ein Feuer..." (HP2/Kap.14). *Hagrids Reaktion in diesem Gespräch wird später richtig gestellt: Hagrid erschauert (im Original trembling) nicht nur, sondern er''' zittert''' (vor Angst) (HP2/Kap14). *Der Satz "...Nun fing sich Harry einen Stoß in die Rippen ein, denn er''' japste laut und vernehmlich...." wurde in den Erstausgaben "nachlässig" übersetzt und darum auch in der Hörbuchversion so gelesen. In den späteren Auflagen heißt es dem Original It was Harry's turn for an elbow in the ribs: he let out an audible gasp angepasst ...Nun fing sich Harry einen Ellenbogenstoß in die Rippen ein, ''' er keuchte hörbar.... ( HP2/Kap14). *Im Original spricht Fudge.. Now look, Lucius, if Dumbledore can't stop them mit dem Vornamen an. In den ersten Auflagen und dem Hörbuch wurde daraus der Satz "..Hören Sie mal,' Malfoy', wenn Dumbledore nichts dagegen ausrichten kann".. In den späteren Ausgaben dann richtig dem Original angepasst ...".Hören Sie mal,' Lucius', wenn Dumbledore nichts dagegen ausrichten kann" (HP2/Kap 14). *In dem folgenden Satz wurde eine weitere Passage nicht übersetzt (im Original.. '' but Hagrid stood his ground, took a deep breath and said carefully:..'' ) in den Erstausgaben hieß es .. doch Hagrid rührte sich nicht vom Fleck und sagte deutlich vernehmlich. In den folgenden Auflagen dann... "Hagrid rührte sich nicht vom Fleck, holte tief Luft und sagte vorsichtig ...." komplett übersetzt (HP2/Kap14). *Das Original... C'mon, Fang, we're going for a walk,' said Harry, patting his leg, and Fang bounded... wurde in den ersten Auflagen und der Hörbuchversion mit .." Komm mit, Fang, wir gehen spazieren, sagte Harry und tätschelte Fang" wiedergegeben. In den späteren Ausgaben wurde diese Übersetzung verschlimmbessert in..."Komm mit Fang, wir gehen spazieren, sagt Harry und klopft ihm auf sein Bein.." (HP2/Kap 15). * Der Satz "Ron seized the boarhound round the middle and threw him, yelping, into the back of the car"; wurde in den Erstausgaben wie folgt übersetzt: "Ron packte den Saurüden um den Bauch''' und sie landeten japsend''' auf dem Rücksitz." Später dann richtig: "Ron packte den Saurüden um den Bauch und warf ihn auf den Rücksitz." (HP2/Kap15). *In den Erstausgaben und der Hörbuchversion heißt es das Hagrid Aragog im Schrank gepäppelt hat. In den folgenden Auflagen wird die Stelle richtig in ausgebrütet (to hatch out) abgeändert (HP2/Kap 15). *''They had hit dead ends everywhere'' -wurde mit "Überall waren sie auf lose Enden gestoßen". Später richtig übersetzt mit "Überall waren sie auf Sackgassen gestoßen" (HP2/Kap 15). Band 3 * Der Kapiteltitel von HP III/9 lautete zunächst Eine bittere Niederlage, in neueren Auflagen wurde er dem Originaltitel Grim Defeat angeglichen und lautet jetzt Bittere Niederlage. *Seidenschnabels Berufungsverhandlung wurde in den Erstausgaben und im Hörbuch falsch mit 08.Juni übersetzt. In den späteren Auflagen dann richtig in ' 06. Juni' korrigiert. (HP3/Kap.16) * In HP III/18 hat die Autorin in späteren Auflagen deutlicher herausgearbeitet, dass 1. Sirius seine Ungeduld nur mühsam beherrschen konnte, den wahren Verräter endlich zu stellen, und 2. Remus Lupin gegenüber Dumbledore unter Gewissensnöten litt, ihm nichts über Sirius' Animagusfähigkeit zu verraten. Band 4 *"Ich hab mir das Zelt von''' Mrs''' Perkins aus dem Büro geliehen.' Sie' zeltet nur noch selten, die Arme, seit sie diesen Hexenschuss hat" (HPIV/Kap. 7). In den späteren Ausgaben richtig in Mr Perkins (ein Arbeitskollege von Mr Weasley) übersetzt (HPIV/Kap. 7). *Der Wetteinsatz von Agatha Timms wurde in den Erstausgaben und der Hörbuch-Version falsch mit (im Original: eelfarm)- Eulenfarm übersetzt. In den späteren Auflagen dann richtig in Aalfarm korrigiert Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft (HPIVKap /7). *In den ersten Auflagen und im Hörbuch wurde die betäubte Hauselfe Winky, wie im englischen Original, mit dem Zauber Enervate geweckt. In späteren Auflagen wurde fälschlicherweise hieraus der Zauber Rennervate. *In den ersten Auflagen des Buches und der Hörbuchausgabe wurde das Kraut Gillyweed (gills=Kiemen-- weed =Kraut) in''' Dianthuskraut''' übersetzt. In den späteren Auflagen ist es dann richtig in Kiemenkraut berichtigt worden ( HPIV/26 undHPIV/35). * HP IV/34: Bei dem inszenierten Zaubererduell zwischen Voldemort und Harry kommt es zu einem Fluchumkehreffekt, bei dem zuerst James und dann erst Lily Potter als Erinnerungen aus Voldemorts Zauberstab kommen: Korrekterweise muss es umgekehrt sein. Diesen Fehler hat die Autorin in späteren Auflagen korrigiert und auf ihrer Site erklärt, wie es dazu gekommen ist. s. JKR/FAQ/deutsche Version | JKR/FAQ/Originalversion *In den Erstausgaben des Buches und im Hörbuch.... krempelt Snape den''' rechten''' Ärmel seines Umhangs hoch um Fudge das Dunkle Mal zu zeigen..... In den nachfolgenden Ausgaben wurde der Übersetzungsfehler richtiggestellt....Snape krempelt seinen linken Ärmel des Umhangs hoch..... HPIV/Kap. 36. Band 5 Band 6 * HP VI/5: In der englischen Erstauflage hat Hermine zehnmal "Outstanding" und einmal "Exceed Expectations" erhalten, was aber nicht möglich ist, da sie insgesamt nur 10 Kurse belegt hat (nach und während des dritten Jahres hat sie Wahrsagen und Muggelkunde abgewählt). In späteren Auflagen wurde die falsche Angabe auf zehn ZAGs korrigiert. Band 7